1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an associated device for sealing a puncture in a vessel within mammals. In particular, the invention relates to a method and an associated device for delivering a sealant patch and/or tissue adhesive to seal a puncture in a vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Percutaneously accessing major vascular structures is a key step in a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, including Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA), Percutaneous Corona Angiography and Percutaneous Corona Atherectomy. After the procedure is completed, the instruments used to perform the procedure are withdrawn from the vessel leaving a potential source of bleeding.
The most common method used to prevent post-procedure bleeding at the access site involves the application of direct pressure to the perforation site until normal physiologic pathways have sealed the access site. There are several problems with this method. First, the pressure application technique may fail to prevent hemorrhage. Such a hemorrhage may be life-threatening hemorrhage or lead to a large hematoma. A large hematoma in the groin, for instance, may compromise the major nerve supply to the anterior lower extremity.
Secondly, the pressure application technique extends the length of the in-hospital stay. For example, a PTCA may be completed in 2 to 3 hours, but the patient will typically be hospitalized for several additional hours or overnight, simply to allow the access site to seal physiologically. During this extended hospital stay the patient is required to stay immobile, often with a sand bag taped to his thigh (in the case of femoral artery access).
These complication are exacerbated where PTCA procedures are performed in elderly patients which commonly have arteries with reduced natural elasticity. The access perforation in a relatively inelastic artery does not contract or shrink upon itself to the same extent that would occur with an artery of normal elasticity. The resulting undeflected perforation in a relatively inelastic artery typically is two to three times larger than an access perforation in a normal artery, further complicating the initiation of hemostasis and the normal physiologic sealing of the access site.
More than 500,000 PTCAs were performed worldwide in 1992 (Cowen Report, March 1993), as well as several times that number of other procedures requiring accessing major vascular structures percutaneously. Thus, the increased length of in-hospital stay necessitated by the pressure application technique considerably increases the expense of procedures requiring such vascular access.
A technique that would allow faster and safer sealing of a vascular access site would save a significant amount of health care resources. There remains a need for such a technique.